little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Binding Staff Part 2
Binding Staff Part 2 is the fifth chapter of The Rise of Luna Nova Valkyries, the first story of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Summary An intense struggle over Binding Staff ensues with Andrew and Frank unwittingly caught in the crossfire. Can Akko and her friends secure the Binding Staff while ensuring the boys's safety and concealing their Valkyrie identity at the same time? Full Recap A limo with number plate WS56HMB is moving past Blytonbury, with two of its occupants, Andrew and Frank, having an important conversation inside. "Man, that sucks. You didn't took your time speaking with her", Frank groaned. "That can't be helped. Our circumstance is dire at this moment, not to mention we haven't yet to comprehend what we're up against", Andrew said as he reviewing the files about Naglfar. "It surprised me my father suggested the idea to enlist assistance from Luna Nova in order to deal this threat, given to his initial belief that witches no longer have their place in the modern age until that missile incident. It was thanks to Miss Kagari and the others that he now understood the importance of their existence in this era." "It's good to hear that, though I doubt everyone in Appelton would be pleased by this", Frank sighed, before deciding to change the topic of their conversation. "Anyway, what makes you think this so-called Naglfar would after that artifact?" "We have confirmation that they are searching for something which has something to do with Franang's Falls ", Andrew explained. "The latest report revealed that aside magic, they are looking for certain artifacts that allegedly originated from Thapoli, a sort of magical kingdom which location only known to people from magical community." "Thapoli?", Frank wondered. "You mean that mythical Scandinavian kingdom? I thought it was a myth." "So do I, but after the latest events, I'm not sure if it's really a myth anymore", Andrew said somberly before asking the driver, "Sir, can we go past that construction site?" "Of course, Mr. Hanbridge", the driver nodded. "That place again?", Frank groaned in dismay. "Can't we just leave Luna Nova to handle it?" "There's something I wanted to make sure", Andrew insisted. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= Unknown to the occupants of the limo, a fight has been erupted at the construction site. Ursula rushed to her students' side but is quickly intercepted by Helviti with her brandished glaive, prompting the redhead to combine both her wand and Valkyrie blade into a round shield and energy sword to counteract her rival's assaults. "No, you don't, Chariot! I am your opponent", Helviti insisted before forcing Ursula to bring their fight into a nearby unfinished building, leaving younger witches to fend for themselves against the mechanical monsters. "Professor!", Akko cried as she rushed for her mentor's aid, only for one of attacking flying centipede robots intercepted her and snarling onto her face. As this happens, the Japanese young witch realized that she and her friends have been surrounded by the mechanical beasts, leaving no room to escape. "It's looked like we're surrounded", Sucy said boldly. "What do we do now?", Lotte asked frantically. "Akko, Lotte, Sucy, ready your blades!", Diana instructed as she pulled out her wand and Valkyrie Blades before combined them all into a pair of twin swords in a swift motion. "This shall be a test for you three. Time to see if you paid attention during training. And Amanda?" "Yes?", the salmon-haired witch asked. "Don't let any of those monsters get the staff", all the Cavendish said before ready her short swords in both hands. "Okay, but you owe me an explanation dammit!", Amanda yelled. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy nodded, before combining their respective wand and Valkyrie Blade into its weapon forms in a flash of emerald light as mechanical centipedes charge towards them. Maintaining her distance with the mechanical monsters, Akko let loose multiple emerald arrows each imbued with Metamorphosis spell that turns the target into glowing, cartoonish-looking caterpillars before harmlessly explode into firework-like explosions and scorching parts. Throwing out one of her concoction vials, Sucy caused multiple mushrooms popping out all over one of mechanical centipedes, causing its systems to malfunction long enough for her to cut it into pieces with her greatsword. Lotte on the other hand, remain evasive to their enemies' assaults before decimating them with quick swipes and stabs of her spear buffed by Will-o-chan's magic as Diana disabled more of the mechanical monsters with her water magic-imbued twin swords that instantly freeze anything that cut by it. One of the attacking mechanical centipedes attempted to attack Akko from behind, only for the brunette clove it into half on the midsection with her bladed bow, seemingly disabled it. However, both halves suddenly jumped to life with one of them shoves Akko towards a nearby pile of sands with enough force to send her sailing. To make matter worse, the process knocked her bladed bow off her hands, leaving her without a weapon to protect herself. Discarding the broken segment, the mechanical centipede put itself back together and charges, but is abruptly disabled by two icy javelins fired from blue magical sigils conjured by Diana. "D-Diana... ?!", Akko yelped. "Akko, don't let go of your weapon that easily!", Diana berated before tossed the bladed bow back to its owner. "Geez, you don't have to tell me that!", Akko groaned as she caught the weapon before continuing the fight. Meanwhile, Ursula and Helviti wage fierce magical warfare in an unfinished building, mixing spells with blade attacks, punches, and kicks. Fighting Helviti is more difficult for both of them are fellow students of the White Valkyrie Newt, and thus learned same combat skills in spite of the two specialized in different weapon mastery. Not only that, Helviti has enhanced her body with black magic with the only thing that keeping her from overwhelming Ursula is her rival's peak strength from constant exercise. "I was mistaken! Your blade still as sharp as ever", Helviti exclaimed excitedly. "And you're gotten stronger than the last time we clashed. Looks like you have improved your mastery with magic from Helheim, haven't you?", Ursula replied. After a brief struggle, both witches distanced themselves with a loud clank, before circling around for a moment. "The Guardian of Luna Nova indeed. You may now know how to use your powers properly, but you can never reach newer heights as long as you bound to your duty and conviction as a protector", Helviti sneered. "And to think about magic is something that should be used to make people happy? What a joke." "What would be the point?!", Ursula demanded. "Powers is to protect and benefit others! There's no meaning from casting them aside for our own gain." "Master Newt once said the same thing, and that's exactly why none of you understand that", Helviti replied darkly, before noticing the tide had turned to her enemies' favor, much to her surprise. Below them, Akko and her friends have managed to corner the remaining mechanical centipedes. Two of them are impaled by Sucy's summoned trail of earthen spikes, three are reduced into smoldering parts by Akko's fiery magic arrows, four either sliced into pieces or encased within icy blocks in courtesy of Diana's water magic-imbued short swords, and another two dismantled by Lotte's combination of wind magic and quick spear attacks. Any mechanical centipedes that dare to approach the altar on the other hand, ended up scorched by Amanda's Flame Rondo, a devastating combination of flame magic and broom dance where as she dances, multiple trails of fire follow her movements until it become a rapid wave of inferno. Four of mechanical centipedes that survive the fiery onslaught ended up piled onto each other with Amanda cried, "Akko, Diana, now!" "Bolsch Royce Fridorana!", Diana and Akko cried out together, conjuring a devastating fiery blue and orange vortex from opposing directions against the vulnerable mechanical monsters, instantly melting the beasts into piles of smoldering, molten metal. "Yay! We did it!", Akko cried out happily. "Agreed. Improving it for the last few night finally worth it", Diana sighed in agreement. "Not without one of you keep roasted yourself. Heek keek kee kee...", Sucy snickered, earning her an angry growl from Akko. "And now there's only four of them left", Lotte added, pointing the remaining mechanical centipedes that now in defensive state. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's finish it!", Akko rallied her friends excitedly. Surprised that Akko and her friends managed to overcome her creations, the impressed Helviti said, "Not bad, but here's when the real fun begins!", before snapping her fingers. As if it was a response, one of the centipedes suddenly let out an ear-deafening shriek, before explodes into dozens of segmented black ribbons that pulling the others towards its epicenter, assimilating them. Ursula and the witch students below look on in horror and disbelief as the assimilated mechanical centipedes break into small parts with multitude of exposed gears, ratchets, and springs readjusting themselves, combining into a growing, mechanical monstrosity. Twice the size of a van, the composite mechanical monster assumed a form resembling theropod dinosaur with segmented body, four emerald optics, a single segmented long arm ends with an extra head bearing a striking resemblance with one of its mechanical centipede composition, a pair of legs with two clawed toes, and a long tail. The mechanical theropod ends the combining process with a loud, metallic roar on the girls' face. "Well, it's pretty big", Sucy commented. "What the heck is that?", Amanda yelped. "Oh, come on!", Akko groaned indignantly. "I cannot believe I'm going to saying this, but you really have stoop EVEN lower than Croix ever did, Helviti!", Ursula raised her voice, barely able to keep her composure over Helviti's madness. "Whatever you say, Chariot. As much as she can relate to my ambitions, Croix was too weak that she turned away from the very power she sought in the end. I on the other hand, won't make that very mistake, nor even need the precious armor of yours. Not if you able to create your own of course", Helviti said darkly as she lifted her left sleeve, revealing a charcoal gray Valkyrie Bracelet with a symbol in form of grey circle with black barbed four-pointed star underneath. Abrasively running the blade of her glaive through the bracelet with incantation "Venta Herkleda", Helviti conjures blood red magical sparks that coating the weapon before draws three concentric circle above her head, forming a blood-red magic circle from which armor plates wreathed in purple and red aura wrapped themselves around her into a demonic looking, ornate Valkyrie Armor. The black and grey armor Helviti summoned is terrifying, deliberately designed that way to dissasociate both it and its user from Thapoli. Some elements of the armor's design remained consistent with other Valkyrie Armors including a witch hat with an emblem and a pair of wing-like ornaments, a helmet with retractable visor, a tunic with armor platings on both sleeves and the sides worn over a black bodysuit, ornate breastplate, shoulder plates, and tassets; and boots with winged greaves. Other than those, the armor sports unconventional features in form of black mouthpiece and blood red meridian glow in contrast of other armors which glow bright emerald in color. Acting fast, Ursula throws out her round shield, distracting the armored Helviti and giving her enough time to summon her own Valkyrie Armor. Abrasively running the energy sword against her Valkyrie Bracelet with incantation "Venta Herkleda", Ursula coated the weapon with energy sparks before drawing a perfect circle above her head with it, creating a magic circle from which Geirdriful armor instantly equips her. As soon as her round shield returned on her hand, the armored Ursula chagres towards Helviti and clashed her energy sword against Helviti's black magic-imbued glaive, releasing a concussive shockwave that can be felt by Akko and her friends on the outside. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= With a loud metallic roar, Helviti's composite mechanical theropod thrusts its segmented arm towards both Amanda and the runic altar behind her. Jumping out of the way, Amanda watched as the clockwork monster ended up triggering the altar's protective wards that severely crippled the said arm to the point of it malfunctions for a few seconds before exploded into pieces, but it nevertheless managed to crush the altar with the Binding Staff blasted several feet on the air and landed right in front of her. "The staff!", Amanda exclaimed as she rushed towards the Binding Staff, only to be stopped by the recovering clockwork monster that breathes fiery red beam from its maw that created a wall of flames between her and the staff. Akko rushed in to get the staff, but the mechanical theropod detached its useless segmented arm and fired several black ribbons from the stump, ensnaring the Japanese that she fell flat on her face. As this happens, Andrew and Frank's limo approaches the construction site with its occupants bewildered by the sight of total chaos before their eyes. "What in the world?!", Frank cried incredulously. Sensing the approaching vehicle, the composite monster unexpectedly thrown the brunette right against Andrew and Frank's limo! Both young men scream as the driver attempted to swerve the car out of the way, but the impact from Akko's body caused the vehicle to spin out of control and ultimately crashed against the fence around the construction site, knocking him unconscious in process. "Akko!", Lotte cried before rushed for the Japanese as Amanda retrieved the Binding Staff and asked, "Man, that must be hurt! That thing just tossed her around like a fuckin' softball!" "She will be fine, but not for long at this rate!", Diana reassured, ignoring Amanda's profane language as she and Sucy catching up with Lotte. Unsteadily returning to her feet, the Japanese is relieved that she only gained minor bruises thanks to protective layer generated by her Barrier Pauldron, though the device soon short-circuits due to the damage before eventually died out with the layer itself collapsed, leaving her nothing to protect herself. Turning around, the brunette is shocked by the sight of Andrew and Frank who hastily evacuating the limo driver's unconscious body. "Andrew?!" "Akko?!", Andrew yelped incredulously, oblivious to the clockwork monstrosity that closing in towards them. Acting fast, Akko shoved the three men out of the way as the composite clockwork theropod lunged towards the limo and viciously mauling it. As this happens, Amanda, Diana, Lotte, and Sucy already on their side with Lotte asked in worry, "Akko, are you okay?" "I'm okay. It missed us", Akko reassured, before turned on Andrew and demanded, "Andrew, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here!" "I wanted to asked you the same thing!", Andrew replied. "So much for one of your limos, mate", Frank said indignantly, prompting everyone to turn on the mechanical theropod which, to their disbelief, eating the whole vehicle, leaving nothing but small bits of metal pieces and half-eaten tires. "Looks like it enjoyed your limo", Sucy remarked to Andrew. Choking out the limo's number plate, the clockwork theropod turned on the five witches, two young men, and the unconscious limo driver, and staring at them maliciously. Black smoke begins to pouring out of its maw as it rearing back and preparing for something, alarming Diana that she cried out with her twin swords magically combine into a large round shield on her hands, "SHIELD WALL!!!", prompting Akko, Lotte, and Sucy switching their respective Valkyrie Blade's current weapon form to the same configuration on their hands. As soon as Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana raised their magical round shields, the mechanical theropod spits out rapid bursts of searing molten metal against them. Simultaneously, the witches' shields form a powerful force-field comprised of tessellating, solid polygonal emerald lights before them that deflecting the concoming projectiles. Undeterred, the clockwork abomination kept firing only for it ran out of ammo after a few bursts, forcing it to switch to its fiery red beam instead. The beam's firepower and intensity are much greater than when used to create a firewall to stop Amanda earlier, but the force-field remained unaffected. "Amazing... ", all Amanda could said upon this awesome display. "Wh-what on earth is happening?!", Frank stammered as he attempting to grasp on their situation. "It's like one of Randolph's Japanese animes!" =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= Back in the duel at the partially-finished building, the duel between Ursula and Helviti already took even more epic and devastating turn, as their respective Valkyrie Armor bolstered their powers. It was a slashing, blade-swinging madness that lacerated surrounding concrete beams and sending nearby construction equipment in the area flying. Having enough, Helviti fired a red and purple energy beam against Ursula, prompting the Sky Valkyrie to raise her round shield, conjuring a barrier to block the attack. Withstanding the magical attack for a few seconds, she redirect the beam back to its sender in form of a powerful emerald blast with loud incantation, "Belga Veeda", nearly sending her opponent plumetting to several stories below. However, Helviti's armor unexpectedly sprouts a pair of large, black and grey mechanical wings with turbines and red meridian glow at the very last moments, enabling her to float on the air and charged back towards Ursula with lightning speed. To make matter worse, the former magical star didn't have time to avoid a savage energized blow that sending her flying across the building and plumetting her to the ground below. "That's what you get for get into my way, Chariot", Helviti smirked. The silver-haired witch is about to turn away when she heard something. Unsure whether she truly had rid of her rival, Helviti flew towards the direction where she sent Ursula sailing earlier. Just as she is about to take a good look from the ledge of the building however, Ursula suddenly appeared before her with a surprise on her sleeve: The red cape of her Geirdriful armor has transformed into a pair of large, bird-like mechanical wings with white underneath and futuristic-looking metal frame that has circuicity that glow in emerald glow. "I heard from Croix you were exposed to Wagandea Pollen, though it surprised me you still able to use Callisto Wings. Or perhaps I shouldn't be too surprised, since that armor granted you those wings regardless whether you can fly with your broom", Helviti said. "But that doesn't change anything, and I don't have anything to say to you." "Neither do I, Helviti", Ursula replied somberly as she switched her Valkyrie Blade's energy sword and round shield form to longsword configuration. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= As the two Valkyries take their fight to the night sky of Blytonbury, the beehive barrier summoned by Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana begins to crack, prompting the Cavendish exclaimed to Amanda, "Miss O'Neill, get the Binding Staff and those three out of here in this instance!" "How about you guys?", Amanda asked in worry. "Don't worry about us! We can handle this", Akko reassured. "Our barrier is weakening!", Lotte insisted. "Hurry!" Amanda hesitated, but only for a second. "Come on, you three! Let's go!" "That's crazy! You can't-", Andrew argued before having Amanda dragged him away while insisting, "Come on!" Once Andrew and Amanda left with Frank closely behind while carrying the unconscious limo driver, the Cavendish instructed, "Everyone, get ready! I'm going to provide us some cover so we can transform without being seen." "Great idea, Diana! Just like in our training", Akko said excitedly. "Correct, but this time we only have one shot to do this. So make no mistake!", Diana warned. Akko, Lotte, and Sucy nodded, and with that the Cavendish forms a short sword out of her shield's baton which she then waves, summoning a large ice block in front of their beehive barrier. The ice block instantly erupted into a thick cloud of steam that enveloping the whole area upon being struck by the mechanical theropod's beam, prompting the monster to cease its attack. The cloud made its way to the alley where Amanda, Andrew, Frank, and the unconscious limo driver hiding at just as Frank busily tending on the limo driver's injuries (it was fortunate he managed to save a medic kit inside the limo when they evacuated the crashed vehicle), prompting the former two to take a look on the construction site. However, the steam cloud was too thick for the Irish-American and young Hanbridge to see anything. For a moment there was nothing, and then they saw it. Four emerald lights seeping through the steam cloud as it gradually clear enough for them to see the clockwork monster, but Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana are nowhere to be found. Just then, one of the lights abruptly flies above the steam cloud, revealing herself to be Lotte who clad in her yellow Valkyrie Armor. She briefly floated on the air with what appeared to be a pair of small broom-like devices attached on her belt before charges towards the mechanical theropod in a lightning speed. The clockwork abomination attempted to stop her advance with its red beam and ribbons, but the Wind Valkyrie, with meridian emerald glow on her armor that shine intensely, swiftly dodged its assaults and even deflected some of the oncoming ribbons with her round shield before ultimately slashed two of its optics, blinding it. With the mechanical abomination disoriented, three more lights, which are none other than Akko, Lotte, and Sucy clad in their respective Valkyrie Armor, jumped out of the steam cloud and charged towards their enemy. Forming a tripartite pincher on the tip of its tail, the clockwork monster grabs a nearby steel beam and hurled it towards the three armored witches. This promped the brunette to jumped over the oncoming projectile whereas Diana slid under it and Sucy deflected the steel beam back to its sender with her great sword, staggering the monster long enough for her to cleave its tail with one swing. Simultaneously, Diana imbues her twin swords with ice magic before swiftly cuts both of its legs, freezing them and causing both robotic limbs to severely crippled under the clockwork theropod's own weight. "Now, Kara!", Diana yelled. Forming a brilliant green arrow, the armored Japanese notched it on her bladed bow and draws back its energy bowstring as she aimed it at the now-vulnerable composite mechanical theropod. The clockwork beast struggled to get on its crippled legs to no avail as Fire Valkyrie set her arrow loose, which entering its maw and struck the core inside, triggering a violent chain reaction that resulted the clockwork beast to violently burst into firework-like explosions. Andrew, Frank, and Amanda looked on with absolute awe. The whole fight was obviously beyond the level of ordinary witches. As with Frank's statement earlier, the whole thing was just like something out of Japanese action animes. But for Andrew however, it reminds him to something else. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= By the time Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana managed to defeat the clockwork monster, the aerial duel between Ursula and Helviti has ended in stalmate. The two landed on the opposite side of the unfinished building with Ursula disengaging her armor, causing it to disappear back to the rift above her head. To her surprise, Helviti didn't do the same even though her armor supposedly had beyond its supposed two minutes time limit. "Time was things were pretty even between us Chariot", Helviti said with a cocky demeanor. "As you can see, this masterpiece of mine is boundless and ever present unlike yours thanks to the magic of Helheim. It's a shame you all afraid of using it." "Since when you lost your senses, Helviti? Was it from the day when you found that accursed book?", Ursula yelled. "That magic will eating your body and mind from inside out." "Is that so? Then how about if this power can restore your ability to fly with your broom?", Helviti unexpectedly said. " I'm certain the magic of Helheim can help you, for it holds infinite possibilities those fools ignored." "I don't mind if I can no longer touch my broom for the rest of my life, for it a remainder of my past mistakes", Ursula retorted. "I know better than becoming like you, Helviti." "And you should've known the power you and those kids believe in has no meaning", Helviti sighed in frustration as she looked on her clockwork creation that has been reduced into a pile of smoldering metal in courtesy of Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana, which doesn't help her either. "You and those kids may have that staff for now, Chariot. But we will retake it and the rest of pieces of Confinement Staff with one way or another. So I suggest you keep your blade sharp!" With that, the armored Helviti made her leave, leaving Ursula alone on top of the unfinished building. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= A while later, Amanda decided to left Andrew and Frank to look for Akko and others. Around this time, the damage done at the construction site has been undone by four armored witches who also removed the remains of Helviti's clockwork monsters before the authorities arrived. As the paramedics took the limo driver to the hospital, Andrew hung up his phone after reassuring his father that they are fine. "That was totally intense! It was fortunate those witches were there to save us. And we still have the file with us. Your dad would be mad if we lost it", Frank sighed in the light of recent events with Naglfar files on his hands, before noticing the Hanbridge appeared to be distracted. "Andrew, are you listening?" "Oh!", Andrew gasped. "Sorry. I just a bit distracted." Looking at the construction site, Andrew recalled upon the conclusion of the battle between four mysterious armor-clad witches and the giant mechanical theropod that devoured their limo. As soon as they finished undoing the damage from their battle and transported the monster's remains with magic, those witches abruptly fled the scene by leaped inhumanely high onto the top of nearby building. One of them however, the one with red and white armor, hesitated for a moment before seemingly turn on his direction before disappeared. This was not unusual in the slightest. What was unusual was that through closer inspection, Andrew noticed that her hairstyle is somewhat similar with Akko's, if strands of hair hanging on the left side of her face is the indication. Not only that, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, and Diana seemingly disappeared as soon as those armored witches appeared to taking out the mechanical monster and he found something familiar in that particular armored witch. What actually happened there? Nevertheless, Andrew made a mental note for himself to tell Frank against telling anyone about events that recently unfolded. =ᚢᛁᛐᛍᚼᛂᛌ ᚮᚠ ᛘᛁᛑᚵᛆᚱᛑ= Meanwhile, Amanda continues her search for her friends around the construction site while flying with her magic broom. Entering another alley, something abruptly cut the shaft of her broom into half, causing her to crashed into a nearby dumpster full of banana peels below, much to her shock that she quickly recovers and pulling out her wand while cried, "What was that?!", before uneasily jumping out of the dumpster. Cautiously pointing her wand to her surroundings, the Irish-American heard faint noises which prompted her turn around, only to see a large rat popping out of a trash bag before fleeing into the dark corners of the alley. Unsure with what just happened, the agitated Amanda secured both halves of her broom along with the Binding Staff she unintentionally dropped before hastily made her leave. Just as she about few steps away from the dumpster however, something abruply pinned her to the ground from behind and before long, she felt her mysterious assailant pinned one of her arms against her back and having what appeared to be a knife pointed at her throat. "Don't dare to move a mucle, kid. You're in a bigger trouble than you already realized", the mysterious assailant threatened. "What the fuck are you talking about? Who are you?!", Amanda demanded. "Stand down, Asger! You are doing something unnecessary." The voice exclaimed in stern tone. A figure stepped out from the shadows as the Binding Staff flew into her hands, at which the mysterious assailant decided to let Amanda go. Returning to her feet, Amanda finally get a good look on the figure, surprising her unexpectedly. "You're that woman from Clarisse's funeral!", Amanda exclaimed upon recognizing her. "Miss Astrid, was it?" "Mrs. Astridottir", Newt corrected. "Please excuse my friend over there. Asger is rather... trigger happy, especially because your latest stunt over there. I wished we can meet in much better circumstances than this." The Irish-American turned on Asger behind her who, to her surprise, is a grumpy anthropomorphic green squirrel-like creature with body full of scars and a knife on his hand that he dispered into black ribbons. Confused, she asked, "Who are you guys actually?" Putting the Binding Staff into her coat, Newt explained to Amanda, "An associate of your late cousin and Professor Callistis. It was I who sent Professor Callistis and your friends there to secure this staff." Author's Note Now that's the real action. It's funny Frank commented that the girls' battle against Helviti's monstrous creation was akin to an anime. Well, they ARE IN a Japanese anime. Haha... If anyone felt that such particular scene reminds them to second confrontation between Solid Snake and Gray Fox aka. Cyborg Ninja from Metal Gear Solid, I won't be too surprised, for it actually inspired by that scene since I found that one funny myself. I remembered when I played Metal Gear Solid game as a kid back then where I unfortunately stuck in the boss battle against Psycho Mantis because he was too tough. Too bad my PS1 eventually broken before I could finish the game that I decided to download its full walkthrough video from YouTube in order to learn its full story and how I cannot beat that psychokinetic bastard. The more I learned about Metal Gear series, the more I realized it is more than just a spy who trying to save the world from some nuclear threat. It also involved exploration of cyberpunk, dystopian, political and philosophical themes, and in lesser extent, about horrors and desolation of the war not just for those who stuck in the conflict, but also those who involved in it, particularly war veterans. When developing my OC villainess Helviti, I based aspects of her character on Christopher Harden aka. Bolg the Dark Knight from GARO: Vanishing Line, Sigma Fudou from Garo: Makai Senki and Croix Meridies, as I also intended her to be dark reflection of Croix herself. Like both Sigma and Croix, Helviti possesses advanced knowledge of technology and magic which allow them to develop technomagic devices where in Helviti's case, technomagic clockwork creatures encountered in this chapter. Out of two however, only Sigma who similar with Helviti more as both her and Sigma have more nefarious intentions with their technomagic inventions and bereft of positive traits and remorse, something that Croix possessed which allow her to atone her mistakes. Helviti's fall into the darkness driven by her thirst for power which led to her meddling with dark arts, her twisted view about strength, impressive skill in using glaive as melee weapon, and the design of her Valkyrie Armor on the other hand, are all influenced by Christopher Harden aka. Bolg the Dark Knight's character. If any of you familiar with GARO: Vanishing Line, I'm sure you guys can see the similarities between Helviti's armor and Bolg armor. ''' '''Next time is the green team's turn to have their spotlight. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Series Category:Witches of Midgard-verse